


Call me by your name

by LindaMaceMichalik



Series: The Usurper [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMaceMichalik/pseuds/LindaMaceMichalik
Summary: Acting, sacrificing to create the illusion.





	Call me by your name

Liar, liar, set our hearts on fire!  
Piece, by piecemeal piece shoot your mouth  
and heed the cut.

Make out, make up, make believe  
so no one doubts it's true.

Live it, be it, sleep it, drown it -  
deep dive off the cliff into the heart of it,  
the heart of each other,  
wring the tears before the fire  
and repeat  
and repeat  
and keep it going till the last shot.

Then go home!

Pinocchio grew a long nose -  
what harm's done to you  
every time you tell such shocking lies,  
such out there, if not on the cutting floor,  
tales of passion, of longing, of sorrow?

What loss to walk, to fly, to flee away  
from your hard wrung family,  
this Summer Romance that never was?

Nevermore and nevermore to return.  
Can't call the family that never was,  
can't send them cards or visit.

Cling to the cast then,  
hope in the director's dreams to film the sequels,  
carry on to the next film  
with an eye to that last.

Ah such a large lie  
so beautifully told  
in sweat and hugs and kisses  
might surely be thought of,  
in the blinding Lombardy light,  
as a small truth?  
~~~


End file.
